


His Sweet Kiss

by demonhunterknight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt is sick of Jaskier's bullshit, Jaskier is honestly an idiot, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Singing, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: The reader is hopelessly in love with the bard. And does he notice, of course not. Whilst he pines after the Countess de Stael, you begin to tinker with his instruments, discovering a knack for song writing.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know sometimes in the song I put, him, and then change it to her, and that's because the reader is singing how that when the Countess kisses Jaskier it destroys her, and that when Jaskier talks of her it's always bad news, and when she uses he, she is talking about Jaskier.
> 
> Sorry, just making sure you all understood, I hope you enjoy!!

You rest your head against the bar table, a soft sigh falling from your lips as you stare at the bard. Who strums his guitar with idle fingers, a soft melody echoing around the tavern, the crowd seems pleased, as he tells the tale you've heard about eight times from previous inns.

You rest your head on your arm, glancing to your left as Geralt swigs from a cask of ale, you pout to yourself, you feel a heavy gaze upon you and a grunt as Geralt slaps his hand onto your back, causing you to glare at him and shift in your seat, frowning.

"What'd you do that for?" You moan, reaching a hand behind you to rub the spot he'd hit a few seconds prior, and the witcher raises a brow before gesturing to the bard with a nod of his head.

"You're doing it again" He states, before proceeding to take another chug of his drink" You look at him confused.

"Doing what?" You ask, and he sighs, his eyes fluttering shut in exasperation slightly before looking at you.

"Staring, at Jasier" He says, and you shake your head, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks. _Great, even Geralt knows you like him._ You think to yourself and Geralt speaks again.

"Just tell him, it's clearly obvious, and irritating" He added, and you shake your head, and sigh.

"He doesn't like me" You declare, pushing a mug towards the bartender signalling for a drink, you turn to look at Geralt.

"He likes the stupid Countess, can't you tell" You say sarcastically, the words bitter and heavy in your mouth and the back of your throat.

The Countess de Stael was all Jaskier had been talking about, how her hair fell perfectly across her shoulders, how her eyes shone in the radiant sunlight.

The Countess de Stael this. The Countess de Stael that. 

It was driving you insane.

And as Geralt let out a low hum, the bartender pushed a drink towards you, and you grabbed it, swallowing it back at once, before bringing it down onto the table, and wiping the back of your mouth with your sleeve, you pushed the stool away from the bar table, and stood, glancing back towards Jaskier, who at the same time turned to you.

Upon noticing you standing, he casts you a worried glance, you shrug at him and he smiles, sending a wink in your direction. Turning around to hide your embarrassment you look back at Geralt, telling him you were heading to your room. He nods at you before ordering another drink, and turning away from him you head to the inn room you had rented for the night, and shut the door behind you, collapsing onto the bed sighing as you let your head fall to the side, before your sight falls onto Jaskier's second lute. You frowned to yourself, before sitting upright, you stared at it for a moment before shrugging to yourself.

How hard could it be?

Jaskier found you a few hours later.

Asleep on the bed, his lute in hand, and he watched you for a moment, the rise of your chest as you slept, the way your eyes furrowed softly as if you were dreaming. He smiled, before gently taking his lute from you, and placing it softly down by the desk.

He wanted to know what you were doing, he yearned to hear your voice, a soft melody escaping your lips, he wished he could teach you, his arms wrapped around yours as his fingers guided hers to the right chords.

And yet it appeared he never would.

He sighed softly, and crawled under the blanket next to you, brushing a few strands of hair back behind your ear, before closing his eyes and letting rest take over.

In the morning when you woke, he was already gone.

You sat up and rubbed your eyes, shivering slightly at the cold morning air that drafted in through a crack in the window, and you swung your legs out of bed, cringing when your bare foot met the cold wooden floor, you quickly crossed the room, pulling shoes over your feet, and quickly picking up Jaskier's loot, making sure he wouldn't leave it behind again, before opening the door, and heading downstairs to the tavern.

You glanced around the room until you saw Jaskier and Geralt sitting in the corner together, Geralt's eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance, and the bard prattling on about no doubt something stupid. You crossed the room, waving a hand at the witcher as you neared, who looked up at you and shook his head ever so slightly, and you frowned, before hearing what Jaskier was talking about.

"I'm going to write a new song, I've had a sudden inspiration of the Countess" He said, before smiling at you, and gesturing for you to sit down, you held your breath and smiled, before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, next to Geralt, and not Jaskier, who looked at you confused for a second.

You always sat next to Jaskier.

But not today.

You could see a flash of hurt in his eyes, before he shook it away and began to continue his story to Geralt, and you sighed and placed a head on the table.

Upon hearing the soft thud of your skull, Jaskier looked towards you before frowning in concern.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" He asked, and you shrugged.

"Just peachy" You mumbled, and Jaskier shook his head.

"What's wrong, Geralt's normally the grumpy one in the morning" He says, grinning at his own joke and you sighed.

"Nothing" You say, giving him one worded answers, you know he didn't deserve it, but by the God's did you hate the Countess. Jaskier looked at you before shrugging, giving up and continuing to talk.

A few more minutes of him talking turned into 10, and then 20.

And after half an hour you'd had enough.

"Jaskier, for the love of all things holy, please, shut the fuck up about the Countess" You say, angrily, before standing up abruptly, walking towards the tavern exit, and away from the bard and his stupid ramblings about... Her.

\- - -

You didn't glance behind you as you headed off towards the woods, you cursed under your breath, while tears formed in the corner of your eyes.

"Stupid bard, stupid Y/N why'd you have to go and get feelings for him" You say, before sitting down on a fallen tree branch. You sighed, before leaning back against the tree and then frowning when your back hit into something other than the tree. You glanced behind you to see Jaskier's lute still on your back, and you let out a scream of frustration. Before taking the lute from your back and throwing it onto the ground.

"Everywhere I go why does he have to fucking follow me!" You shout into the cold morning air, billows of steam curling away into the day. You sigh before sitting down, and picking up the lute, brushing it off, tears falling freely.

You pluck a few chords and sigh to yourself, _why_ you think to yourself, _why did it have to be him._

Strumming the lute you begin to mix together words, trying to at least create some sort of a rhyme.

_**The manlier sex, they often call it.** _

_**But his love's as unfair as a crook.** _

_**It steals all my reason.** _

_**Commits every treason.** _

_**Of logic, with naught but a look.** _

Unaware to you, Jaskier had followed behind you, and now stood shocked, mouth widened, and watching as tears fell down your face as you played.

**_A storm breaking on the horizon,_ **

**_Of longing, heartbreak and lust,_ **

**_She's always bad news,_ **

**_It's always lose, lose,_ **

**_So tell me love, tell me love,_ **

**_How is that just._ **

He knew you were talking about him, and how he always spoke of her, your words making him realise you how badly you hated him speaking of the Countess, but he never knew how you felt.

_**But the story is this,** _

_**She'll destroy with her sweet kiss,** _

_**Her sweet kiss,** _

_**But the story is this,** _

_**She'll destroy with sweet kiss,** _

Jaskier felt the tears well up as he heard you sing, and he raised a hand to cover his mouth so no sound could be heard.

_**Her current is pulling you closer,** _

_**And charging, the hot, humid night,** _

_**The red sky at dawn is giving me a warning, you fool,** _

_**Better stay out of sight,** _

_**I'm weak my love, and I am wanting,** _

_**If this is the path I must trudge,** _

_**I'll give you my sentence,** _

_**Give you my penance,** _

_**Garroter, Jury and Judge...** _

You let the tears fall, and your hands almost stumble along the chords, as you squeeze your eyes shut, bile rising in the back of the throat, and you felt sick. Heartsick.

_**But the story is this,** _

_**She'll destroy with her sweet kiss,** _

_**Her sweet kiss,** _

_**The story is this,** _

_**She'll destroy with her sweet kiss,** _

_**But the story is this,** _

_**She'll destroy with her sweet kiss,** _

_**Her sweet kiss,** _

_**The story is this,** _

_**She'll destroy with her sweet kiss,** _

_**The story is this,** _

_**She'll destroy with her sweet kiss.** _

And as you finished you shut your eyes tight and let the tears fall, not hearing the steps behind you, and strong arms engulf your upper torso and pulling you flush against a man's torso, your head shoots up and you almost knock your head into Jaskier's chin, and your eyes go wide as you feel hot tears fall onto your cheek, and the ragged breaths of the bard.

"J-Jaskier" You murmur, and the man presses a kiss against your forehead.

"No, no, no" He mutters, and rubs a hand along your back, in soothing, circular motions.

"I'm sorry" He whispers, barely audible, yet you hear it, and look up at him, as he pulls up a sleeve to wipe away some of your tears.

"What?" You ask, and he looks down at you.

"It was never the Countess" He confesses, and you stare at him confused.

"W-What are you talking about?" You ask, and he shakes his head.

"It was you" He prompts, and you stop moving, and he continues to talk.

"The Countess was merely a distraction, it was you I loved, and I'm sorry I never realised" He says, and you bite your lip.

"I love you" You whisper softly, and he looks down at you, frowning.

"After all the pain I've caused you?" He asks, and you nod, he smiles and runs a thumb under the underside of your chin, before tilting it upwards slightly and towards him, before he presses his mouth against yours, capturing your lips in his, and his hand falls the base of your neck, steadying the kiss as your hands trail to his torso, pressing against his chest as you kiss him back, his mouth hot, and pressing deeper against yours in wanton need.

As you pull away from each other taking in a deep breath, the bard wipes a stray tear from your cheek.

"Your love steals all my reason" He whispers, and your eyes go wide.

"How much of that did you hear!" You ask, smacking a hand against his chest, and he smiles down at you, pulling you into his lap.

"All of it" He says, kissing you once more, before pulling away and grinning.

"I also heard something about you being weak and wanting" He says with a wink, causing you to blush. and let out a small laugh.

"I hate you" You laugh, and he fakes injury.

"And here I thought we were having a moment, but alas, the fair maiden rejects my moves" He says, falling back and pressing a hand against his forehead for dramatics. You laugh and pull him back up, kissing him once more, as his hands move around your waist holding you there, and when you pull away he bumps his forehead against yours, smiling as your noses touch.

"I love you" He says again, and you smile.

"I love you too" You reply, and he kisses you again.

"Thank fuck, now can we move on" A voice cuts through, and you pull apart, to see Geralt standing there, holding Roach's harness in one hand, and watching you both with amusement.

"Geralt!" Jaskier exclaims, "You can't- He can't" He turns to look at you, not sure what to say, stuttering over his words, before turning back to him.

"How long have you been there!" He asks, and Geralt smirks.

"Long enough to know you two are idiots" 


	2. Note

So I noticed that there is a HUGE lack of Jaskier fic, so if anybody has any specific requests or imagines, then hit me up and I'd be more than happy to write you something!! Even if it's not specific for Jaskier, I write for other Witcher characters, and plenty of other fandoms!


End file.
